A Dragon Slayer's Confession
by MissScarlet96
Summary: Natsu wasn't himself. He refuses to go on missions with his team, avoids getting into fights with Gray or Gajeel and most of all, becomes distant from Lucy. Lucy tries to help him, but Natsu pushes her away. What happens when one night, Natsu visits Lucy's place and starts confessing to her? One-shot, NaLu, Re-done.


It was a beautiful and sunny day in Magnolia. The sky was blue, the clouds were white and fluffy and our favorite guild is once again noisy, but also happy and lively. All Fairy Tail wizards either talk, laugh, drink or even fight.

Levy was reading one of her favorite books, Gajeel was eating iron, Mira was cleaning the dishes, Elfman keeps talking about what being areal man is, Wendy was eating a bowl of strawberries with Carla sitting next to her, Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Gray and Juvia were eating sandwiches and Lucy was reading a Sorcerer Weekly Magazine with Happy next to her, eating a fish. The only one that's missing is our favorite fire dragon slayer.

Lucy looked up from her magazine. " Hey Happy, do you know where Natsu is? I haven't seen him all day. "

The said cat looked at Lucy. " To be honest, Lucy, I don't know. He never tells me where he is going. Usually, when he is in a mood, he goes by the lake, but I went there and didn't see him. " Happy looked down sadly. Lucy signed.

" Where are you Natsu? " she wondered.

" You know. " Lucy looked at Mira. " He hasn't come to the guild all day. Infact, he has been acting weird all week. "

" Yeah. " Gray said with his mouth full. " That flame brain didn't even fight me when I challenged him. He never backs down from a challenge. "

" Gray, darling, please don't talk with your mouth full. " Juvia said. Gray gulped his bite and said sorry.

" I asked him what's wrong, but he wouldn't tell me. It's either 'Nothing's wrong' or 'Everything's alright'. " Lisanna said, sitting next to Erza. Erza looked up.

" He even refused to go on a mission with us, his team. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm beginning to get worried. "

" I asked him if he was sick, but he said he was alright, and he looked alright. " Wendy said.

" He's not a real man if he's not telling what's bugging him all week. " Elfman said with his arms crossed.

" And this is the first time that he doesn't come to the guild, except if he is on a mission. " Levy said, looking up from her book.

" That idiot has a lot of explaining to do when I see him. " Gajeel grunted, eating his iron.

" Lucy, have you tried talking to him? " Happy asked. The celestial mage looked down and shook her head.

" I tried, but everytime I get closer to him, he backs away from me. He doesn't even look at me, he makes up some kind of lame excuse and runs off somewhere. He doesn't even come to my house! " After hearing this, they become even more worried. They have never seen Natsu act so different. A week ago, he started acting strange, whenever Lucy's with him, he becomes distant, he avoids getting into fights with Gray, Gajeel or Elfman, which is a big surprise to the whole guild and he even goes somewhere without telling Happy or anyone in the guild.

Lucy stood up, a determined look on her face. " That's it! I'm going to his house and talk to him! " she said.

" But what if he is not home? " Mira asked.

" Then I'll look for him everywhere for days until I find him. Coming Happy? " she asked the cat.

" Aye sir! "

With that, they left the guild.

Later, they stood in front of Natsu and Happy's house. Lucy started knocking on his door without hesitating.

" Natsu? " she heard a movement from inside and immediately knew he was home. She knocked again. " Natsu! Open this door right now! I have to talk to you! "

They were met with silence. Now Lucy was pissed. " Come on, Natsu! I know you're home, I heard you! Please, open! " she pleaded, but once again, silence. She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

" Maybe he's not home. " Happy said sadly. Lucy looked at him.

" Happy, I heard him so I know he is inside. But why won't he open the door? " Lucy asked. She knocked again and again, begging him to open the door.

" What do you want? "

They jumped when they finally heard his voice, which was loud and sounded annoyed. " I just wanna talk to you. You didn't come to the guild today and you've been acting strange all week. Everyone's worried about you, Happy's worried, I'm worried. What's wrong? "

It was silent for a few moments before he spoke. " I'm sick, that's all. Nothing to worry about. " Lucy signed, obviously annoyed at his sorry of an excuse.

" Oh come on! You were alright a week ago. But since then you've been distant from us, refusing to go on jobs, fight Gray or Gajeel, you didn't come to my house... "she whispered the last part. " We're nakama. I thought we were supposed to help each other, we're a family. If something's bothering you, you can tell us, please. "

There was silence again, this time for a few minutes. Lucy signed. " Natsu- "

" I said I'm sick, alright? I'll go on a job with you guys tomorrow, by then I'll be fine, so you don't have to worry about me. "

" But Natsu- "

" Leave me alone! "

Lucy's eyes widened and soon, tears formed and started rolling down her cheeks. She brushed them away and faked a smile. " Oh, okay. Sorry to bother you so much, but I was just worried about you. You never tell where you go. I hope you'll get better. " then she turned around and started leaving. " Bye Natsu. Bye Happy. " Happy hugged her tightly, burring his head on her chest.

When he pulled back, he said " Bye Lushi. "

Lucy smiled and looked at the house before turning around and walking to her own.

Natsu didn't know what made him say that. Heck, he didn't know what was wrong with him, it all started last week. Since then, he became distant from everyone, his team, especially from Lucy, the person he cared about the most. He was an idiot, that's for sure. He knew he hurted her feelings, he knew that she and everyone else were worried, but he couldn't tell them the reason, he was just so confused. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened to him and Lucy last week. Since then, he changed.

" Naaatsuuu! " a flying cat flewd to him, an angry look on his face. " What is wrong with you? "

" Happy? " The said boy sat up from lying on the hammock. " How did you get here? "

" Through the window, of course! You left it opened! " he yelled.

" Alright, alrght. No need to shout. " he said, rubbing his ears.

" No Natsu! I'm shouting because I have no idea what is wrong with you! You go off somewhere and I flew everywhere looking for you! Lucy was worried too, everyone is! "

Natsu signed. " Happy, I'm tired, I don't wanna tal- "

" NO, Natsu! " Happy yelled. Natsu jumped, he had never seen Happy this angry, he frowned when he saw tears forming into his eyes. " I want you to tell me what's wrong and I'm not going to give up until you tell me! We're nakama, a family, we should tell each other everything, whatever's bothering you, tell us, we're here for you, trying to help you, but it's impossible when you're avoiding us. So SPEAK! " Happy took a deep breath and let a few tears falling down.

Natsu frowned and looked down. He signed. " Alright, I'll tell you. But promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Lucy. " he said in a serious tone.

Happy sniffed. " Aye, I won't tell. "

Natsu signed once again. " It happened a week ago. "

Flashback:

" Natsu, stop playing with the eggs and help me! " Lucy scolwed at the pink haired fire dragon slayer, who was balancing five eggs on his head.

" Aw, come on, Luce, it's fun, you should try it. " he said, not taking his eyes of the eggs.

" No way! Now put them down before you make a big mess! "

" But it's already messy! "

" I don't want you to make it bigger! I called you to help me bake a cake for Levy's birthday, but you're just fooling around! "

" Geez, calm down, I'll stop then. " As he turned to look at her, the eggs fell off of his head on the ground. He looked down at the smashed eggs. " Oops. "

Lucy's eyes widened and her face turned red from anger. " Natsu! " she ran towards the teen, ready to strangle him, but slipped and lost her balance, grabbing Natsu's vest and pulling him down with her.

But something happend, something unexpected.

Lucy had her eyes closed, feeling the pain on her head from the fall, but Natsu's eyes couldn't get any bigger. The position they were was pretty awkward. His hands were on both sides of her waist, but what's most shocking is how close their lips were, almost touching. Natsu felt his face heat up and quickly stood up, apologizing, before leaving her house.

Lucy opened her eyes, confused to see the dragon slayer gone.

End of flashback:

" So that's it. "

Natsu looked down, a dark blush on his cheeks. Happy could only stare at him, dumbfounded. Natsu was getting nervous when he heard nothing from his blue cat. He looked up. " Happy? "

The said cat started laughing, so much that he had tears in his eyes, holding his stomach. Now it was Natsu's turn to stare at the cat, dumbfounded.

" What's so funny? " he asked, sounding pissed off.

When Happy calmed down, he said " You and Lucy baked a cake and you made a mess? Woah, I wish I was there to see it but I was on a mission with Wendy and Carla. " he smiled.

Natsu pounted. " Come on, Happy, help me here. What do I do? I don't know what's wrong with me. "

" Well, tell me what do you feel when you see Lucy. " Happy smiled.

" Well, when I see her, my heart starts beating fast, and when she looks at me, I look away, blushing like a tomato. When I hear her beautiful voice or laugh, it was so sweet, it was music to my ears. I can't stop thinking about her since the accident. Her golden hair that looks so soft, her big brown eyes like chocolate that you can get lost into them and her smile, her gorgeous smile. " Natsu starts thinking of the blonde, blushing madly and Happy could only cover his mouth, holding a laugh.

" Natsu, this isn't like you. " Happy said. Natsu looked at him.

" What do you mean? "

" Well, hearing you say all this, I'd say that the feeling you have whenever you see Lucy is called love. " Natsu's eyes widened and a huge blush appeared on his cheeks. He remembered Igneel telling him about love. A strong feeling that you feel towards a person you care a lot. Was that really what he was feeling towards Lucy?

" Love? "

Happy nodded. " You care about Lucy a lot, you protect her with your life. You go to her house everyday even though she wants privacy. You go on missions together, you have fun together, and after what you told me about last week, I'd say you fell in love with her. Everyone noticed how close you guys are and thought you'd be a great couple. "

Natsu let this information sink into his mind. He was in love with Lucy, he loves Lucy, he, a dragon slayer, fell for the celestial mage.

Natsu looked at his blue cat. " Happy, I really am in love with Lucy. " Happy smiled widely. " But what do I do? "

" Go and tell her. She has to know. " Happy said to him.

" Yeah, but, what if she doesn't feel the same way? " he said, feeling sad.

" Well, like they say, you never know until you try. But I'm sure she feels the same way. Now go. " Happy rushed him. The boy nodded and ran out of the house. Happy looked at the moon, a wide smile on his face.

Lucy looked at the moon, but she was in deep thoughts. She still couldn't tell what was wrong with Natsu. She wanted to help him, but he only rejects her and pushes her away, actually, he pushes everyone away. She signed and layed on her bed, closing her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

She is not aware of a certain pink-haired dragon slayer coming to her house. Luckily for Natsu, she left her window opened. The boy grinned before climbing to her window and quietly getting in. He looked at her sleeping face. She looked cute when she sleeps. Natsu sat at the edge of her bed and signed.

" Hey Luce, I know you can't hear me because you're asleep but I had to see you. " he signed once again and looked at his hands. " I wanted to say sorry for avoiding you and the others, and making you guys worry about me. To be honest, I didn't know what was wrong with me, whenever I see you, my heart can't stop beating fast and I wish to hug you, pull you closer to me, wanting you to be with me and no one else, because I know now. " He took her hand in his, not knowing that Lucy was awake once she heard his voice but kept her eyes closed. " I know that I had fallen in love with you. Yes, I love you, Luce, and I'm going to scream it so everybody hears how much I love you, care about you. You are my world and I would die if you aren't with me. And I'm sorry that I've hurt your feelings, I'm an idiot, I know you were trying to help me but I only pushed you away. I never want to see you sad, I want to see you smile, not a fake, but genuine smile, I want to see you happy and hear you laugh. It always brings a smile to my face. And I mean every word I say. " Lucy had to fight the tears in her eyes as she heard Natsu confessing to her. This was something she never expected, but it was truly beautiful. " Well, I have to go now. Happy's probably worried about me. Good night, Luce. " He leaned in and kissed her forehead. " I love you. " he said before pulling away and standing up, ready to leave.

Natsu was surprised when he felt her hand gripping his, not letting go. He looked back and saw Lucy, wide awake, sitting up on her bed.

" Natsu. " she smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Natsu panicked and went to brush them away.

" Sorry, did I wake you? Why are you crying, Luce? Please don't cry. " he pleaded.

Lucy only shook her head, the smile still on her face. " You really are an idiot. " She pulled him into a hug, surprising the pink haired teen. Natsu, with a blush, hugged back, enjoying the moment.

When she pulled back, Lucy looked at him. " Natsu, I have to tell you something. " When Natsu opened his mouth, Lucy puts a finger to his lips, silencing him. " When you started avoiding me, I thought I did something wrong, you refused to go on a mission with us, when we were at the guild, you were sitting away from us and when I looked at you, you looked away. It breaks my heart seeing you act this way. " Natsu felt guilty, he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. " And I thought that you were mad at me about something. I wanted to help you, but you pushed me away. I was on the verge of giving up, but when I heard you talking to me just now, confessing to me, now I know, that whatever happens between us, we'll always be nakama. " Natsu looked down, feeling rejected. " But, now I realized I don't wanna be friends with you. " Natsu closed his eyes and tried to pull away but Lucy's grip was tight. " I want to be more than that. "

Hearing her say this, Natsu opened his eyes and looked at her. " Lucy. "

Lucy looked at him, a blush appearing on her cheeks. " I love you Natsu. And I've loved you for a long time, but I was too afraid to say it. "

Natsu only looked at her with love and another emotion Lucy could not point. They continued to stare at each other until slowly they leaned in, their eyes closing and their lips touching into a sweet kiss.

Lucy puts a hand to his cheek, the other on his chest, Natsu wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. This was a moment the've been waiting for a long time, hugging each other, kissing each other, they felt like they were in heaven. But soon, they had to pull away to breath. They stare at each other lovingly and for a long time.

" Stay with me. " Lucy begged.

Natsu nodded and pulled her into another kiss, this time it was long and passionate.

The next day:

" Do you think Lucy's alright? It's 12:00p.m. She usually comes early to the guild. "

" Well, there's only one way to find out. We have to visit her. "

Gray, Erza, Happy, Juvia, Wendy and Carla quietly entered Lucy's apartment, which was left unlocked. They looked around but couldn't find the celestial mage.

" I don't see her in the living room. Are you sure she's home? " Gray asked.

" Of course. Why would she leave her apartment unlocked? " Erza said.

" Weird. "

" Natsu hasn't come back last night. " Everyone looked at Happy.

" What do you mean Happy? " Wendy asked.

The blue cat scratched the back of his head. " Well, last time he said he was going to Lucy's place to confess to her. "

Their eyes widened. " Confess what? " Gray asked.

" That he loves her. " Their jaws dropped upon hearing this.

" Natsu loves Lucy? " Erza said this again and again and again.

Then Happy's eyes widened. " Oh no! I promised Natsu I wouldn't tell anyone! " he panicked.

" Calm down, tom cat. " Carla said.

" So if Natsu came to Lucy's place last night, does that mean... " Gray started.

" Uh guys... " They heard Juvia say. They followed Juvia and saw what she was looking. And htey almsot screamed. There, lying on Lucy's bed, was Lucy and none other than Natsu and they were hugging each other, blankets covering them and clothes left on the floor. Their eyes widened and they blushed darkly. But Wendy was behind them and they were blocking the view from her.

" What is it, guys? " They turned around, their faces red and Gray quietly closed the door.

" It's not for you to see this Wendy. " Carla said after she took a deep breath.

" Let's just leave those lovebirds alone. " Erza said and everyone agreed before quietly leaving Lucy's place.

 **Oooookay, so here is another story I thought while I was off training! This is a one-shot, it's my first one-shot actually, so anyway, tell me what you think, did I do a good job, and I smiled widely when I was writing the NaLu moment, sorry that I'm not good at confessing, but I did my best! Read and Review!**


End file.
